Shot In The Dark
by MissRosyHolt
Summary: *Starts from Frostbite* It's winter break at St. Vladimir's. A massive Strigoi attack has put the school on high alert, and now the Academy's crawling with Guardians including Clara's and Rose's mother, Janine is year, the holiday ski trip is mandatory. An unexpected encounter with a mysterious boy will turn Clara's world upside-down. Adrian/OC


_**I just finished reading the "Vampire Academy" series by Richelle Mead and decided to write something since i wasn't happy with the ending :) The story starts from "Frostbite" the second book in the series.**__**  
**__**Anyways, enjoy reading!**__**  
**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_  
_**E**_verything on this planet dies and stays dead. Well… almost everything .  
Through the past 2 years, I, my sister and her best friend have been through almost everything. From running away from Saint Vladimir's Academy to facing the deadly strigoi.  
Strigoi are dead vampires- literally.  
They're fast, strong and they'll kill everything that's in their way. They have chalky pale-almost white- skin and black eyes with a blood red ring around their pupils. They were once people, dhampirs or Moroi who turned in these horrible creatures unwillingly, or even worse...by their own choice. Thankfully, you can kill them in three ways: Cutting their head off, staking them through the heart and lastly, setting them on fire. None of the options above are easy to do, but hey, better something than nothing. There are also good vampires and they're called Moroi. They are alive and have the power of controlling one of the four elements like fire, water, wind and earth. (Now that i think of it... That's not completely true- but we'll get to that later)  
Moroi are really thin, tall and pale. They need blood to survive but unlike strigoi, Moroi don't kill people while feeding. They have people who willingly volunteer to be feeders, simply because they enjoy the rush they get from the moroi bite and the endorphins in their saliva. I know that because Rose was feeding her best friend while we were on the run even though she's a dhampir. The effect is still the same, you feel fuzzy and happy-at least that's what Rose says. But those kind of things are considered scandalous-even pornographic in the vampire world.  
And last but not least, there are dhampirs. We-Rose and I- are dhampirs. Unlike Moroi and strigoi, we can be out on the sun as long as we want to, and that's because we're a perfect mixture of both humans and moroi. Dhampirs were originally born from Moroi mixing with humans. They can't have kids with each other or with humans, only with Moroi. When dhampirs and Moroi have kids together, they come out as standard Dhampirs: half human and half vampire. We can't control one of the elements, but we are very strong and fast. Our strength resemble both humans and Moroi.  
Most of the dhampir men and few of us dhampir women train to become guardians. After graduation we stay with a Moroi who we protect from the Strigoi. We all believe that. It's in our blood. A lot of dhampir women choose not to become guardians so they can raise their children, but then they get a very bad reputation. It is said that they let Moroi men bite them during sex. For that reason they are called "blood whores".  
Anyway, like i said earlier every Moroi can control one of the four elements, but there are also others who posses the 5th element also known as "Spirit". It is a very rare element among the Moroi and only a few posses it, one of them is princess Vasilissa Dragomir. Vasilissa-or Lissa as we like to call her- is the best friend of Rose and the last remaining member of the royal Dragomir family(her parents and brother died in a car crash). My sister Rose was also in that accident...and she died. When Lissa saw Rose's dead body, a part of her-the spirit- allowed her to bring Rose back to life without realizing that she did it. From that moment Rose was "shadow kissed", meaning that she came back from the dead. It also created a bond between Rose and Lissa enabling Rose to feel all of Lissas emotions. Pretty cool, right? We also found out all of that recently. You can image the shock.  
While attending Saint Vladimir's Academy, Rose and I were in the same year although she was a year older than me. That's because our mother-Janine Hathaway- is a famous guardian and because of her devotion to work, she left us in the Academy's care. Kirova allowed us to be in the same year so Rose could watch over me since i was younger. Anyway, Rose wanted to protect Lissa so she decided to break them out of school and live among the humans, but because she didn't want to leave me behind-Rose took me with them.  
So, after two years of having fun and constantly running, we were hunted down by the authorities at Saint Vladimir's Academy. And that's when things got really messed up. Victor Dashkov who was a dying Moroi prince, kidnapped Lissa and forced her to heal him. He even encouraged Natalia, his own daughter, to become a strigoi. She got staked shortly after setting him free. Thankfully, he was caught while escaping.  
So now, we're in our junior year training to become guardians and protect the Moroi from the horrible strigoi.  
Oh, I forgot to mention that my name is Clara Hathaway, I'm sixteen, I'm training to kill vampires and i have a sister who has a telepathic bond with her spirit-using best friend.  
My life is just starting to get interesting.


End file.
